Unspoken words
by phayte1978
Summary: KiriBaku Week 2019! Break ups are hard, and sometimes coming back together is even harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dance / Suits / Music**

A sigh and Bakugou walked up to the mansion the party was being held at- his flavor of the week next to him.

"I can't believe we are going to an actual hero party!" his weekly flavor said.

"Don't go geeking all out on me," Bakugou grumbled.

The door opened before they had a chance to knock. Of course one of the wait staff was there, taking their coats and directing them to the gathering.

"Ohmygod!" the weekly flavor chirped and held his arm tight as he gasped in his ear. "All the heroes are here!"

A sigh and it was like it always was. These star struck wanna-be heroes, dying for any chance to see their role models up close.

"And what the fuck does that make me?" he asked, tipping the flavor's chin up to his.

"The number one hero."

Kissing his lips before pushing him away, Bakugou growled, "and don't you forget it. I'm gonna mingle. Don't make an ass of yourself."

He was over this flavor already, but he had promised him this party. What harm would another couple days be, plus this flavor gave really good head. Moving over to the bar, he ordered a whiskey sour and turned to lean against the bar while he waited.

It was the usual crowd. Loads of top heroes, all outside of work with their significant others- drinking and dancing. Like every other Friday night there was. Some elaborate get together as if they didn't all see each other most days. A sigh and Bakugou scanned the room again.

Then he saw him .

What the fuck was Kirishima doing here?

He saw Kirishima over where Fat Gum was, laughing and carrying on- probably in the middle of one of his ridiculous stories he always told. Squinting, Bakugou was already just ready to up and leave. If his flavor had been nearby, he would have taken him and left.

His drink ready, and Bakugou turned, downing it fast. "Another," he called out.

"Oh Katsuki," his flavor said, moving beside him, looping his arm in his, "Don't go drinking too much," he whispered, biting at his earlobe.

Bakugou shrugged him off. "Thought you wanted to meet heroes."

"But I can't just go and approach them!" his flavor squeaked.

"Fine."

Grabbing his new drink, Bakugou heard his flavor giggle as they made their way through the crowd. He wasn't the social type- but sometimes it was easier than listening to whatever boytoy he was with complain and whine.

His glass empty again, and the music changed over. About to head to the bar when his flavor grabbed his empty glass, setting it down and taking his hand. "Dance with me! I love this song!"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, he was done with this flavor. The last thing he wanted was some damn scene, so he allowed his flavor to pull him into an embrace, and gently sway.

"You owe me for this," Bakugou said, seeing his flavor smile up at him.

"Don't worry, Katsuki! I'll ride your dick all night," his flavor whispered.

A groan and he was definitely ready to just leave and allow him to do just that. Looking out into the room, he saw Kirishima staring at them. Bakugou didn't look away, just held his flavor as they gently swayed to the music. There was a spark in their stare- a spark he knew would never go out. He felt a tightness in chest he only had when he thought of Kirishima.

When he saw Kirishima move their way, Bakugou never looked away. "Mind if I cut in?" Kirishima asked.

"Ohmygod It's Red Riot!" the flavor whispered, starstruck.

"Go talk to some heroes," Bakugou said, pushing his flavor away.

As his flavor left, and it was just them two. Even in a room full of people- it was him and Kirishima. His hands easily found Kirishima's waist, pulling him into the contours of his body- fitting perfectly.

Kirishima felt the same- his body fit and how it seamlessly slid next to his. Closing his eyes though, something was different.

"You changed your cologne," he whispered.

"You changed your boy toy."

"It's been six months…" he gritted.

"How many is this now?"

"Why do you even fucking care? You left me remember?"

"I remember," Kirishima whispered.

Neither said another word as the song continued to play and other heroes danced together around them. Bakugou didn't want to hold Kirishima too tightly, but he also wasn't ready to let go when the song ended.

"Was good seeing you," Kirishima said, turning to head back over where he came from.

Not even thinking, Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's wrist, holding him there. "Don't go… just yet."

A sigh and Kirishima turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Finally ready to talk?"

"Have been for almost six months."

Letting go of Kirishima's wrist, they both quietly exited the room all the heroes were gathered in, leaving the loud music behind. He just stared at the back of Kirishima's head as they walked down a hallway, then up a staircase. "There is a small study down the hall I think…"

"Just gonna get us lost on the eightieth floor again," Bakugou grumbled, making Kirishima laugh.

"One time…" Kirishima added as he opened a door to a small cozy study. Walking over to the desk, Kirishima propped his hip on it and stared at him with crossed arms. "Well… talk."

Where does he even begin? The last six months had been a huge eye opener. Sure, he had a different fling almost every few weeks- but he knew Kirishima did as well. Does he tell him he missed him? Does he explain he understands now? What the fuck does he say? It was not as if it was all his fault- he knew it was a combination of the two of them and loads of miscommunication and a lot of unspoken words.

"I miss you," Bakugou grumbled, not even able to look at Kirishima.

A laugh and Kirishima just shook his head. "So is that why you parade around at these parties, with someone new all the time?"

"Like you have room to talk."

Holding his hands up, Kirishima smiled. "So you do keep up."

"Of course I fucking do! What kinda monster do you think I am?"

"So how'd you meet your newest fling then?" Kirishima asked.

He really didn't want to explain, but maybe if he did, Kirishima would know his sincerity. "You'll only laugh."

"Of course I will!" Kirishima said, not giving up or backing down.

A sigh and Bakugou moved over where the window was, looking out so he didn't have to look at Kirishima. "I went by that stupid, over priced store you use to go to all the time, ok? The one with that shitty cologne you always wore…"

"The cologne you said you said hated?" Kirishima asked.

"Exactly," he admitted, "the bottle you left behind… well… it ran out… and that guy… well he sold me another bottle, and we um..." Turning, he saw Kirishima start to chew on his bottom lip, and his head turn away.

"Fuck," Kirishima whispered.

"What?" he asked, turning back to face Kirishima, but his head was held down, staring at the carpet.

"You weren't supposed to be so fucking honest!" Kirishima yelled, standing from where he was at the desk, walking over to Bakugou. "Why couldn't you just lie and make this easier for us both?"

"How is this easy? Explain that to me! You left me!"

"I didn't think you'd fucking care!"

"I fucking love you!"

Before either knew what was happening, Bakugou had pulled Kirishima to him, their mouths meeting as easily as they always did. There was not awkward nose bumping, or taking a moment to form their lips properly together. He could hear Kirishima whimper as he let out a long held sigh.

Fuck he missed this so much. The tightness of Kirishima's body against his. The way Kirishima always dug his fingers into his waist, as if he was afraid he would slip away from him. There was a hunger between them both neither could fight anymore. Bakugou even found he held Kirishima tighter than usual.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima gasped while his mouth left his to kiss and bite at his jaw, then down his neck. Turning, he pressed Kirishima to the wall, pressing tighter against him. It didn't matter who he had in his bed- they weren't Kirishima. Something in the way his hands held him, the way his mouth kissed his- the way those damn sounds escaped his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

"We… shouldn't-"

Bakugou stopped what Kirishima was trying to say by kissing him. They should be doing this, they should have never stopped. He cared not his flavor of the week, or even this damn party. There had to be a reason they were both at this party, or even in this study now.

Their tongues sliding together- Kirishima tasting of alcohol as did he. When he pulled back, gently pressing their lips together one more time- moving his hands to Kirishima's face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

"Shouldn't what?" he asked.

Kirishima was biting his own bottom lip again. "I can't do this again…"

"Do what?" he asked.

"It hurt to much."

"It still hurts," he admitted.

Bakugou felt open and raw. He never was this vulnerable. Something about these last six months, not having Kirishima beside him had been hell. Sure, he pranced around like it was all nothing, he did have an image to uphold.

Running his hand over Kirishima's cheek, he just stared into Kirishima's eyes. "Don't make me go another six months… without you."

Shaking his head, Kirishima leaned down a bit, pressing his head into Bakugou's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was so mad."

"We both were," Bakugou said, running his hands over his back. "Come back home with me… to our home."

Kirishima's body shook a bit and Bakugou hated that this was doing this to him. Hell, he felt it too. Cupping Kirishima's face, he tipped his head back, kissing his forehead- feeling a tear fall down his cheek. A thumb across his cheek, smearing the tear and Kirishima smiled up at him. "Do you think… I mean… will we fuck it up again?"

"Probably," Bakugou admitted, "most definitely."

Half laugh, half cry, and Kirishima was hugging him. "What about your boy toy?"

"The only thing that matters is you," Bakugou whispered, kissing Kirishima again. He had fucked up before, he wouldn't again. Holding back his feelings is what got him where he was now.

"Fine… let's go," Kirishima said, lacing their fingers together.

Kissing his knuckles, Bakugou led him out the room. The music from the party roaring back around them as the descended the stairs.

"Katsuki!" his flavor called out, looking at where their hands were joined. "Um…?"

"Listen kid," Bakugou said, tossing him some money, "grab a cab home, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Day 2 - The Prompt was Scars**

_One year ago..._

Work was hard. It was long hours and brutal. The city had been over run with a new crop of villains and annoyances that kept him and Kirishima busy and on opposite schedules. Stopping by his favorite bar on the way home, he knew he still had some time before Kirishima got off his shift.

The bar was close to their flat- a place he frequently stopped by on his way home for a beer. There was something tingling in his mind- as if he had forgotten something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. A long sigh and he knocked back his beer, grabbed a handful of pretzels and headed home.

To say their flat was a wreck was an understatement. Kicking his shoes off, Bakugou shook his head seeing the pile of dishes in the sink that bled to the counter. Discarded clothing all over all the furniture and old mail on their kitchen table.

"Bout time you brought your ass home," Kirishima said, laid out on the couch.

"Stopped for a drink," he said, "thought your shift didn't end til later."

"Got off early, told you this morning..." Kirishima said, sitting up and moving back to the bedroom. "Heading to bed."

A grunt and Bakugou moved where Kirishima was just on the couch, turning on the TV. Their lives now seem to only revolve around work and being top heroes. Bakugou couldn't remember the last time him and Kirishima had actually spent a day together. Their schedules were always busy- too busy.

Hell he couldn't even remember the last time they had had a meal together. He lived off the cheaply made sandwiches across the street and he had no idea what Kirishima had been eating. They sure as hell weren't cooking at home. The only time they had was first thing in the morning as they drank this horrible juice that Kirishima swore was good for them before heading off to work. He fucking hated that juice, but he had coffee to wash it down as he dashed out the door.

Kicking his feet on the coffee table, Bakugou let the sound of the tv fill the room as he heard the distinctive snores from the bedroom.

* * *

"We need a maid," Kirishima said that morning, moving dirty dishes around so he could make coffee and started pouring the disgusting juice.

"What we need is a damn day off to clean this mess," Bakugou said.

"Like that will ever happen," Kirishima laughed. "Hey! Did you ask about that weekend for next month?"

Bakugou grunted, he had asked and was met with a lot of shit from his boss. "Yeah… something about as long as the city isn't up in flames…"

"We can only hope!" Kirishima laughed, wrapping his arms around Bakugou, kissing his cheek. "So… a maid?"

"I don't want anyone in here going through my shit."

"This place is a toxic dump!"

"It's cause we work too damn much. Speaking of… I'm gonna be late."

It was how it always had been. They figured maybe living together would give them more time together. Bakugou had never felt so far away from Kirishima than he had lately.

"Working late?" Kirishima asked as he headed out.

"Probably."

They rarely fought- at least for the most part. The problem was time. They had no time at all for one another. Even that night when Bakugou got home, the flat was clean and there was take out on the table.

"You cleaned?"

"Had the day off for once."

"Maybe one day our days off will match up," he said, sitting down, feeling dead on his feet and digging into the food.

Even that night as Kirishima led him back to the bedroom, and slowly fucked him, Bakugou just wanted to sleep. Feeling Kirishima curl next to him, and he sighed. Was this what living was?

"Being top hero isn't easy, is it?" Kirishima asked as he shook his head, falling asleep.

* * *

It was late and Bakugou was taking the slow walk back home. He could have taken the bus or even driven, but the night was pretty and he wanted some fresh air. The day had been hell, and he just needed to think through.

Glancing at his phone, he didn't have any text from Kirishima- which was odd. Usually it was text after text all day long. Lately they came far and few.

Walking by the bar near his flat, he peaked in and stood frozen.

He saw Kirishima laughing with another guy at the bar.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called, removing his arm from around the guys shoulder and running out to greet him. "Come have a drink then we can head home! I want you to meet my new intern!"

It had been a long day, but then when Kirishima smiled at him, he figured a drink wouldn't hurt. Glaring at the young intern as they made their way to the table, Bakugou ordered his beer and let them two rattle on.

He also noticed the way that intern just continued to smile and touch Kirishima. Flattering him, complimenting him on the jobs they had done that day.

"The way you just let that villain slam into you!" the intern squealed.

Bakugou felt invisible at the table. Finishing his beer, he had had enough. "I'm going home."

"Bakugou! Hold up!" Kirishima called, then said goodbye to his little intern and ran to catch up with him. "Hey man! That was rude!"

"You didn't seem to mind him fanboying over you," Bakugou said, stepping outside on the sidewalk, and heading home.

"What the hell?" Kirishima asked, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Jealous much?"

Shaking out his grip, Bakugou continued walking home. Maybe he was jealous. Kirishima had been smiling and laughing with someone other than him, though lately he had a hard time remembering when they last laughed and smiled at each other.

Kirishima walked quietly behind him as they made their way to their flat. It was destroyed again, as they never were good at keeping it tidy.

"You could have stayed with him," Bakugou grumbled, moving to the living room.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima whined, then joined him on the couch, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his head into his shoulder. "I was waiting for you to get off work and thought it would be nice to take the new guy out for a drink."

Bakugou didn't like the way that kid stared at his Kirishima. _His _. Kirishima was his and had been his for years. They graduated UA, even went to college together. They may work in different agencies, but after college they got a flat together.

Grabbing Kirishima's face in his hands, Bakugou pulled his mouth to his. They both tasted like beer, and even as he pressed Kirishima into the couch cushions, he wanted Kirishima to smile and laugh with him again.

They both worked too much as it was- but to stay top heroes, you had too. Even a small vacation and you could easily lose your standing.

"Just remember who you belong too," Bakugou growled, kissing down Kirishima's neck, peeling his uniform off of him.

"Always you," Kirishima breathed.

* * *

It was that damn intern again! Bakugou was beside himself. Not that he was ever into social media- he used it to keep his standings up as a hero. He was on break, hanging out on his favorite rooftop and scrolling through social media.

It seemed like every single day was new pictures of that damn intern with Kirishima. Out on patrol, out to lunch, or even getting a damn drink. Every picture was him and Kirishima smiling or posing.

He fucking hated it.

It had been three months now, and Bakugou hated that fucking kid more each day. It was bad enough they worked all damn together, but even at home the text messages were nonstop.

He wanted to throw his phone, but he also did not feel like buying a new one. Instead, Bakugou sat on the rooftop the rest of the day, hating that damn kid more and more and the smile that Kirishima was wearing.

He had gotten home early for once, and was surprised Kirishima was still out. He didn't want to look, but he did.

Sure enough, Kirishima and his little intern were out having drinks… again.

He felt the rage build up in him and decided to pick up around the dumpster they called their flat. When Kirishima finally stumbled home, he was all giggles and smelled of alcohol.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima giggled, falling onto him.

"You fucking reek!" he said, pushing him away.

"Just grabbed a few drinks after work! Didn't know you'd be home!"

"Are you fucking him?" Bakugou asked.

Kirishima stumbled away from him, leaning against the wall- taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me! Or are you too drunk to hear properly?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

Grabbing his phone, Bakugou thrusted a picture from the lunch earlier. Kirishima smiling as the intern had an arm wrapped around his shoulders- they were cheek to cheek and smiling. "You two are like a damn mockery!"

"At least he pays attention to me," Kirishima mumbled.

Bakugou didn't know what to say. He just stood there and stared at Kirishima who was leaning against the wall, his body shaking.

"Are you fucking him?" he asked again.

Kirishima shook his head, and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I… thought about it."

Moving over where Kirishima was, Bakugou slammed his fist into the wall next to Kirishima's head, Kirishima didn't even flinch. Had he known that would have been the last night they fucked, he would have taken his time more- cherished Kirishima more, just had been… more.

* * *

It had been a week since that fight, and though the pictures on social media stopped, the jealousy didn't. Every morning Bakugou hated leaving for work, knowing Kirishima was with that intern all day. He would make a bitchy comment and watch Kirishima sink more into himself. He knew all he as doing was pushing Kirishima further away. He hated himself and Kirishima for it.

He wanted to tell Kirishima he loved him and all this was ripping him into two. In the end, he poured his coffee in his travel mug and left for work without even saying goodbye.

Deep in his heart, he knew Kirishima was a loyal man, and he hated that he was questioning this. What had happen to them? It was as if they had turned into roommates who never spoke anymore.

His heart was hardening up, and he couldn't take this shit anymore. Even at work he had become more standoffish than his usual form. At home it got to where anytime him and Kirishima talked, it was only yelling.

He couldn't continue like this, but he also didn't want to lose Kirishima.

When he got home that night, Kirishima was on the couch, his bag at his feet.

"The fuck is this?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go stay over at my parent's for a bit," Kirishima said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

This was where Bakugou should have said something- anything. Instead he stomped back to the bedroom, letting Kirishima walk out the door. That was they day he felt his heart harden completely over, as if an unseen scar had formed.

A tear falling down his cheek, and he saw the bottle of cologne that Kirishima had left on the dresser. Grabbing the bottle, he sprayed some on the pillow and laid down. He refused to cry, though a tear fell down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - Prompt is Strawberries**

_Present time…_

The minute Bakugou got them back to the flat, he had Kirishima pressed to the wall like he had so many times in the past. It was as if time had stopped and they had never be separated. The sounds that were just as familiar as the body he was pressed against.

"It's clean in here," Kirishima whispered.

"Got a maid," Bakugou said, kissing his neck and hearing him chuckle. Pulling back, he could see Kirishima's eyes wrinkle in laughter. "What?"

"You finally got someone to clean this damn place up? After all that shit about not wanting someone in your stuff?" Kirishima laughed.

"Oh shut up, you shitty hair-"

He was silenced with Kirishima's mouth back on his. Bakugou found his hands in that very hair, messing up every spike he knew Kirishima had strategically placed. He missed that crunch of gel under his fingers, and loved to mess his hair up.

His body was humming from just having Kirishima in his arms again. He wanted to say everything he had not in the last year. He had no idea _how _to say how he felt and what he was feeling.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima moaned as his mouth ran down his neck, tasting his skin, taking in his scent. It was all Kirishima.

"I've… missed you," he mumbled, just barely audible.

Hands on his face and he was looking into tear filled eyes of Kirishima. "Do you… mean it?"

All he could do was nod his head as Kirishima's arms wrapped around him, holding him. He felt a small sob shake his body, and he let his embrace speak all the words he couldn't.

"The place looks… exactly the same," Kirishima said.

"Even have that stupid juice you like," he grumbled.

"But you hate that shit!" Kirishima giggled. It was true, he did hate that damn juice- but Kirishima always told him it was good for them and they needed to drink it. Every morning with his coffee, out of habit, he drank a glass.

"Bakugou… why… why didn't you call? Or even text me?" Kirishima asked.

Shaking his head, Bakugou didn't know. Maybe it was his pride, maybe it was the fear of Kirishima rejecting him. He just couldn't handle it. Jumping from one twink to the next- always having that void in his heart and his life- he just pushed through each day.

A hand in his and Kirishima walked him over to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled Kirishima into his lap, just letting his hands roam over his body.

"I was… I couldn't…" why couldn't he just admit he was too afraid to reach out to Kirishima? Was it really that hard to just say a few words? Running his hands over Kirishima's thighs that were straddling him, he could only stare at his chest. There was so much he wanted to just say.

"Hey," Kirishima whispered, a hand under his chin, making him look up into his eyes. "I missed you too. The moment I walked out the door… that first night back at my parents…"

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and Kirishima's thumb wipe it away.

"You don't have to say anything," Kirishima whispered, kissing his forehead and just wrapping his arms around him.

Bakugou held him tightly, afraid if he let go he would disappear. Scared that if he woke up this entire night would only be a dream. This had been his best friend since UA. This was the guy who had jumped in front of him so many times to save his life. This was the guy he never wanted to be apart from.

"Stay," Bakugou whispered.

He felt a shudder in Kirishima's body, and when he looked back up, his eyes were tear filled once more. Pulling him in for a kiss, he had to wonder if it was all Kirishima's tears wetting his cheeks, or even his own mixing in.

His hands moved up Kirishima's back, and removing the suit jacket he wore. Their tongues were sliding against each other while Kirishima's body rolled over his. There was a deep hunger to the kiss Bakugou had never experienced before. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and held Kirishima tighter.

"I won't leave…" Kirishima whispered against his mouth.

The hardening he thought was permanent around his heart seem to soften a bit. He felt his heart racing in his chest, and pulsing in his ears. He had to say something… anything.

"Never leave me again," Bakugou said, then plunged his tongue back in Kirishima's mouth.

All that time they wasted apart. Each of them running to anyone to fill that hole that was missing. Bakugou knew there was no one else like Kirishima. No one who would stand up to him, tease him and love him regardless.

It had all been a test, a test he hated going through. Now that he had Kirishima back in his arms, he never wanted to let go.

Kissing Kirishima again, Bakugou was grabbing at him, afraid that this would all slip through his fingers like water. Pushing Kirishima onto his back into the couch cushions, Bakugou wasn't going to stop kissing him. Since he could not say how he felt, he wanted to show him.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima moaned.

Bakugou hummed against his skin, popping buttons off his shirt as his fingers were not allowing him to undo them properly.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," Kirishima whispered.

Another kiss, as Bakugou didn't want to stop, but he took Kirishima's hands, pulling him down the hallway to what was once their bedroom. The room he didn't sleep in for weeks after Kirishima had left.

"It looks the same," Kirishima said.

"It's missing you," Bakugou said, kissing him gently, and pushing some hair behind his ear.

"We can make this work… right?" Kirishima asked.

"Don't make me go through this… without you," Bakugou choked, then took a fistful of Kirishima's hair, pulling his mouth hard to his. Pushing him to the bed, Bakugou rolled his body over Kirishima's.

Quickly undoing his own shirt, he wanted to touch Kirishima's skin with his own. Their belts quickly shed, and pants removed, he had Kirishima under him on the bed, familiar bite marks back on his shoulder.

"You always were a biter," Bakugou laughed, kissing down Kirishima's chest, licking at his navel. "Get the lube from the drawer."

"Who said I was putting out?" Kirishima teased.

A growl and Bakugou was sucking a bright spot on Kirishima's hip. A moan and hands in his hair, he took Kirishima's cock he knew so well into his hand, stroking him.

"Get me the fucking lube," he growled again, this time sucking on the only soft spot Kirishima had on his inner thigh, making it glow the way his hair did.

Laughter rang around the room and Bakugou felt his patience slipping. Looking up, he saw Kirishima holding the bottle of lube. "You still got this strawberry shit?"

"How else am I gonna make your ass sweet?" Bakugou asked, grabbing Kirishima's hips and flipping him over. Taking the bottle of lube, he poured it over Kirishima's rim, then leaned down, licking at the sweet substance.

"Who would have thought? Our number one hero has a sweet tooth!" Kirishima laughed out, then Bakugou plunged his tongue right into his rim- turning his laughter quickly to a scream of pleasure.

"What was that?" Bakugou asked, licking and blowing cool air on Kirishima's rim. Only Kirishima would be one to tease him as they were getting hot and heavy- especially after such an emotional moment. That was why he loved that idiot so much.

"Don't fucking stop!" Kirishima moaned.

Dribbling more lube, Bakugou pressed his finger in, then followed with his tongue. Licking and lapping at the sensitive muscle and feeling it twitch against his finger. Kirishima continued to moan and push back against him. He wanted to take his time, make this be all about how much he had missed Kirishima, but he felt as if he was going to explode any minute.

"Fuck…" he growled, "I need you so bad."

Hands back on Kirishima's hips, and Bakugou was turning him over. The way his hair clashed against the pillow case, his chest flush and heaving as he stared up at him, Bakugou felt that tightness in his chest once more.

Coating his cock, he stroked it as Kirishima slowly stroked his own. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Kirishima's, feeling all the emotions roll back over him.

"Need you," he whispered, pressing his cock slowly into Kirishima.

"I've always been yours," Kirishima exclaimed, his nails biting into his skin, raking down his back. He missed that sting, that burn of his nails.

He missed how tight and warm Kirishima was. Even with his hardening quirk, just how soft he truly was. Half moan and sob and he finished pushing back in. Holding still, his heart was racing in his chest and he just held Kirishima tightly.

"Your heart is racing," Kirishima whispered, kissing him softly.

All he could do was nod his head. There was no denying it. He could feel both their hearts as they pressed tightly together.

"We can do this, Katsuki," Kirishima whispered.

Sliding out slowly, Bakugou wanted to feel that soft inside of Kirishima- dragging his cock slowly then pressing back in deeply. Rolling his hips, he kissed his again.

"I won't let you leave, ever," he whispered.

"I didn't want to leave," Kirishima sobbed out.

He felt that tightening again his chest, and in Kirishima's voice. The hardening of his heart softening once more. Shaking his head, he buried his head in Kirishima's neck, breathing his scent, licking at his skin.

This was who he loved, the man under him, the man in his arms. He fought every day for people he didn't know- but he never fought for the man he loved.

What fucked up logic was this?

"Things will be different," he promised.

Each push of his hips was slow. He wanted it all to be remembered. He never wanted to stop feeling this way or holding Kirishima. The small sobs, the moans, the little whimpers. Everything that was Kirishima, he cherished so much.

He could make it work - he had to make it work. There was no way he could live without him.

"It will be different," he whispered, pushing back in slowly, moaning softly.

Kirishima kissed him and he felt yet another tear. He might be the number one hero- but what was living if you weren't with the one you loved?


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 - Support**

Six months ago…

The first week Kirishima was gone was a blur. Bakugou threw himself so much into work, he collapsed from exhaustion. Their friends had no idea what had happened til they had heard from Kirishima- but Bakugou just ignored them all. Ashido came by a few nights with beers and drank with him and the second week Kaminari stopped by with some take out.

Bakugou was thankful that they never brought up Kirishima, though it killed him he did not know how Kirishima was. Knowing Kirishima he was a damn mess. Bakugou knew how emotional Kirishima could be- and he was sure this was killing him so much.

He hated thinking of the pain Kirishima went through. He couldn't even sleep in their bed.

"Bakugou, you can't keep sleeping on this couch," Ashido said one night when she came by making sure he ate.

Apparently when your heart is broken, food doesn't have flavor anymore. Bakugou just chewed and swallowed. Plus it shut Ashido up.

"The couch is just fine," Bakugou said.

Ashido sighed and patted his shoulder. He hated that people felt sorry for him. She should be over taking care of Kirishima, not babying him! He wanted to say something, but he could not bring himself to even say Kirishima's name.

"How… how is he?" Bakugou whispered.

"About as shitty as you are," Ashido said.

A sigh and Bakugou just sat back, staring at his phone. He had attempted to text Kirishima many times- erasing each message before sending. What would he even say? What did they have left to say?

So much… so fucking much. So many words he wanted to say. So many words he never could say. Bakugou figured that Kirishima knew he loved him- but he sees how wrong he was.

* * *

"Ok! We are going out!" Kaminari exclaimed as he busted through his flat one Friday night.

"The fuck you going on about?" Bakugou asked about.

It was at the end of the third week that Bakugou just felt numb. He wasn't sad, and he wasn't happy. He wasn't even fucking angry anymore. He just was numb.

"There is a party over at *(someone's) house tonight!" Kaminari said.

"They have those damn things every fucking weekend," Bakugou pointed out.

"And you never go! So let's get moving!" Kaminari said. "What else are you going to do? Sit around here in your own pity party?"

"Fuck you!"

"That's the spirit! Now go change!"

He had no idea why he did it, but he went and changed. Even as he climbed into the cab and headed to the other side of town- he had to wonder what the fuck he was doing. Kaminari was buzzing all around him and talking nonstop about all the heroes that would be there. He didn't even bother to listen.

As they made their way to the party, Ashido and Sero greeted him. "Great… the entire fucking gang is here," he grumbled.

"Only here to make sure you have a good time!" Sero said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, and loudly kissing his cheek.

"Fuck off!" he growled. "I'm going to the bar."

He knew his friends were only looking after him- cause that was the shit friends did or something. He had hoped some of their friends were also watching out for Kirishima as well.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he found the bar and ordered a whiskey sour. He hated all this already. This was the kind of party he use to attend with Kirishima when they first got into their agencies. Big shot heroes who threw nice parties in big mansions. It was never his scene, but Kirishima loved this shit.

Why did everything always make him think of Kirishima? Even the damn drink. He wasn't a fan of whiskey sours- that was the shit Kirishima drank. He had no idea why he ordered it as he preferred to drink gin- though lately, whiskey was what worked for him.

Red hair on the other side of the room made his heart stop for a moment. Frozen as he stood there, holding his glass to his lips- he swore that was Kirishima in the damn room. Did his friends know Kirishima was going to be here at (someone's) party? Was this some kind of set up? Bakugou finally felt his heart beat, though it felt as if his stomach dropped. Taking a step forward- maybe he should be the one to approach Kirishima.

Then when they turned around, he clearly saw it was not Kirishima.

He fucking hate that shit! He saw Kirishima everywhere he went- or at least he thought. Bakugou even found himself chasing some kid on the street til he tapped their shoulder to only find out it wasn't Kirishima at all.

His mind was playing a cruel, evil game on him.

"What ya drinking there?" a voice asked, bumping his hip with theirs.

When Bakugou looked over, the guy next to him was small and petite- pretty. He looked young though he bartender did ask for ID and served him.

"Whiskey sour," Bakugou said.

"A man's drink!" the boy said.

Bakugou snorted, if only he fucking knew. Kirishima only loved manly shit as it was. Sometimes to the extreme. Knocking back his drink, he ordered another as the guy continued to chat him up. Bakugou just let him drone on and on.

"You here with anyone?" the guy asked.

Shaking his head, he sucked on an ice cube before spitting back into his glass. "Nope."

"Wanna maybe go somewhere a little more private?"

Turning and squinting at the guy, Bakugou really didn't want too- but at the same time, maybe it would help. His mind was cloudy with whiskey and his logic was as twisted as fuck over it. Setting the glass down, he grabbed the guy by the waist and led him out the room.

* * *

It never mattered how many guys he fucked, they weren't Kirishima. He had a different flavor each week it seemed. Parties on the weekends were easy to pick them up at- hell even just going to the damn corner market they seemed to fall on his dick. Was it always like this? Or had he had just never looked pasted Kirishima?

"Dude… you are such a man whore," Kaminari giggled as they walked back to his place after a night of drinking. "Did you really have that kid blow you in the bathroom?"

"He didn't even know what the fuck he was doing," Bakugou growled, "I had to finally pull his mouth off my dick and just jerk off on his face."

Kaminari laughed and clapped his back. "Dude!"

Bakugou just shrugged it off. To be honest, the kid wasn't all that bad, it just wasn't the mouth he wanted wrapped around his dick. In the end it was easier to close his eyes and pretend it was Kirishima below him.

It was fucking pathetic and he knew it. Everywhere he looked he swore he saw that asshole. At work when he was out on patrol, at parties- hell, even at home he swore he could see Kirishima at times in his flat.

He was losing his damn mind.

After a couple months, he finally opened social media, and found Kirishima's page. It hurt just looking at him. Seeing that smile- though his smile seemed different, distant- Bakugou just stared at him. A long sigh and he scrolled through his feed. It seemed Kirishima was running a different circle, but also attending the partying scene as well.

Bakugou took note that his friends were also with Kirishima at times. He had no idea what they were telling Kirishima, and he really didn't care. At least he knew Kirishima wasn't alone.

* * *

Five months and he felt as if his heart would never beat again. It took five months to finally laugh once more, but it was never the same. Bakugou told himself this was just life. You live, you love and you get your heart fucking broken.

His friends were a welcoming annoyance in his life- one he wanted to go away, but knew he needed.

"Bakugou!" Sero called, wrapping his arm around him. "Headed to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah," he said. Cause what the fuck else was he going to do?

"Awesome! See you tonight!" Sero called, and ran down the block.

Bakugou had somehow found his way to the department store he hated so much. He need new shoes, and the bottle of cologne that Kirishima had left behind was almost out. It was pathetic and he knew this. He hated that shit- though it reminded him of Kirishima. At times he even found himself spraying it on himself in the morning- not that he would ever admit to his behavior.

He did hate this store. Everything was so lit so brightly, and the sales people were way too cheerful for his liking. Quickly finding his shoes, he walked by the cologne counter, and kept walking. He had never felt so low in his life. It had been five months and not one fucking word from Kirishima. He even saw the pictures posted where Kirishima was out partying or even out to dinner with some pretty boy.

Yet, Bakugou found every night before bed, he checked. Maybe he had reached a new level of desperation. Maybe this was his unconscious way of telling himself he needed to move on. Though he tried, no one ever seem to hold his interest long enough. After a couple days, he was over them.

Ashido called his little boy toys his 'flavors of the week' and the small group of friends he had started using that term as well. Bakugou chalked it all up to rebound, but Sero told him he was way past rebound at this point.

Walking back over to the colognes, he saw the bottle. It was a black frosted glass and a dumb red symbol of a shattered heart. Fucking perfect .

"Would you like to sample this?" a voice asked.

Shaking his head, he looked over at the starry eyed kid staring back at him. "Just gimme a big bottle of this shit," he said.

"Ohmygod! You're…" the kid said, his hands visibly shaking.

Smirking, Bakugou knew this look. Another little fanboy with hopes of fucking a hero. This new flavor seemed the perfect type to keep his interest for a week or so.

Leaning on the counter and eyeing him up and down slowly, Bakugou smirked over at what was going to be his newest flavor. "Ever been to a hero party?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 - I couldn't make the prompt work- so we are just moving into day 5- continuing the story!**

_Present time..._

It had been a week and Kirishima had quickly moved back in. They still butted heads, but dammit- Bakugou fucking loved it. It might still be the honeymoon phase, and he wanted to grasp this for all he could.

The shitty breakfast that Kirishima insisted was healthy. Removing all the damn sugar from the house as he joked if Bakugou kept it up he was going to be 'letting himself go', then would walk by and pat his stomach. Bakugou growled as they both knew his stomach was as chiseled as it was ever going to get.

"You just keeping me around longer to make me even more miserable," Bakugou growled, drinking down that horrible juice that Kirishima loved.

"Yup!" Kirishima laughed, then kissed his nose. "Make you miserable til your old and… well… crankier!"

"I fucking hate you," Bakugou growled, grabbing his lunch that Kirishima had made and went to kiss him before he left for work. "I'm off early tonight."

"Cool! Me too!"

It was something Bakugou had done about two months after Kirishima had left. He figured how to work his schedule so he did not live and breathe work. Of course the month or two after the breakup, he dove into work til he passed out from exhaustion. Now, though, he had worked it so he got time off and still remained the top hero.

Kirishima had moved to a new agency, one on the other side of town. They had talked about working together, but in the end, it only meant they would worry and risk themselves protecting the other.

"Dinner?" Kirishima asked as he stood at the door.

"Sure," Bakugou said. Even though he hated dressing up and going out, he knew that was the shit Kirishima liked.

A sigh as the door shut, and Bakugou just sipped his coffee as he thought of the smile on Kirishima's face. It was something they had never done before the break up- hell they never had time. He found now he could make time and it was never an issue like it was before.

Sometimes he wondered why it was all an issue before. Sure, Kirishima did shit that bugged the ever living fuck out him- the red hair all over the bathroom, and don't even start him on the biweekly dye treatments he did. Kirishima was a slob, but so was he.

Looking at the flat, even in the week it had only been, the place was destroyed. Shaking his head, he thought maybe he would get the cleaning people to come by twice a week now.

He was also pleased to know that with Kirishima at a new agency, there was no intern anymore and Kirishima even admitted he doesn't take them on as much. Bakugou hated that maybe it was because of him that Kirishima felt this way- because he knew Kirishima was an amazing mentor. The light that shone off him was more then enough to keep any young new hero bouncing on their toes wanting to reach greatness.

It was all stupidity. Bakugou knew even though he was the number one hero for the time being, he needed to support his partner as well. They needed to support each other. Though it was all sunshine and rainbows right now, he knew the honeymoon period wouldn't last.

* * *

Somehow Bakugou managed to slip out of his patrol early and find his way home so he could shower before heading out for the evening. It was nice seeing Kirishima lounged on the couch as he came in. Even in their flat all in shambles, it felt right.

"Lemme shower then we can head out," Bakugou said.

"Where are we going too?" Kirishima asked.

"That stupid place with the weird noodles you like," Bakugou said.

Kirishima followed him back to the bedroom, laying back on the unmade bed, and watched and Bakugou stripped out his uniform.

"How about we throw all that shit out the window," Kirishima said, smiling over at him. "And go to that place with the hell-fire food you love to burn your mouth on."

It made Bakugou chuckle a bit. "You hate that place."

"You hate a lot of shit, but I see you tolerating it better."

All he could do was grunt. How did he explain he did that shit cause he knew it made Kirishima happy? Did Kirishima really think he enjoyed holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk? Did Kirishima think he really liked getting all dolled up and going to stupid dinners? No, he did that shit cause it made Kirishima smile… and put out.

"I mean, whatever you want," Bakugou said.

A sigh and Kirishima flopped back on the bed.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima whined, "We can't just always do what I want! It is going to make you miserable in the end."

Rolling his eyes, he discarded the rest of his clothing and walked over where Kirishima was clearly wearing his pajama pants- which he loved seeing him in, and cupped his face kissing him. "As long as you aren't bitching at me, I can tolerate anything."

"Why do you make me out to be some needy housewife?" Kirishima giggled.

"Does this mean I can keep you home and let no one else lay eyes on you?" Bakugou asked, "Especially those doey eyed young heroes."

"Hey!" Kirishima exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at him.

A laugh and Bakugou knew he hit a nerve. As he made his way into the bathroom, he heard the pillow being thrown again the wall at him.

"Be ready in a half hour!" he yelled.

* * *

If only it could all be roses and sunshine. Bakugou found that as time went on, back together with Kirishima- now and then parts of their time apart crept back into their lives.

It was when they were walking home one night, and one of his flavors ran up to him- kissing him square on the mouth. It was some boy he had met in a club shortly after their break up and one that Bakugou called over whenever he was lonely.

"I haven't heard from you in forever," the flavor said, wrapping his arms around Bakugou and smiling so sweetly up at him.

That was when Kirishima grabbed the flavor by his collar and yanked him off Bakugou, slamming into the wall. A sigh and Bakugou was then pulling Kirishima off the poor kid.

"Kirishima! He doesn't know!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Know what?" the little flavor asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yet you call me a damn brute," Bakugou said, then started to walk away.

They both agreed not to talk about the flings they had while apart- as the jealousy became too much. Bakugou couldn't be mad at Kirishima as he was doing the same damn thing, but at the same time- it was annoying as fuck.

"What you fucking don't know is Katsuki is with me now! So don't expect a call from him! Better yet! Delete his number from your phone and forget you even saw him!" Kirishima said before chasing after Bakugou.

"Feel better about yourself?" Bakugou asked as they walked into their building.

"Well I sure as hell didn't see you pushing him away," Kirishima grumbled.

"I wasn't expecting it!" Bakugou growled, then pinned Kirishima to the stairwell wall, kissing him- only to be pushed away.

"Wash your mouth before kissing me," Kirishima said as he stomped up the steps.

It was not the first time it had happened.

Outside of them each having to get new phone numbers as their phones got messages at the most inappropriate times. Bakugou never locked his phone as he had nothing to hide, and sometimes when the text went off- it was one flavor or another sending him dick pictures.

"Gosh, Katsuki! How much of a slut were you?" Kirishima had asked.

"Like you have fucking room to talk."

Then there was the time at two in the morning when one of his flavors was drunk and beating on the door. Kirishima thought it was appropriate to answer the door nude and scare them away.

"Do I need to hang a fucking sign on the door that you aren't fucking the entire town?" Kirishima grumbled.

"Make sure you spell it correctly," Bakugou growled, rolling back over in bed.

He knew he was loose in his morals during their time apart- he called it all rebound.

There was also the time they had gone to the movies and one of Kirishima's little twinks had come over to them and gave Bakugou a dirty look. He remembered growling til Kirishima turned his quirk on his hand, bloodying his arm a bit.

"And you called me a slut," Bakugou said.

"I never said I was an angel!" Kirishima laughed.

Of course Kirishima laughed when the tables were turned.

That was til he found out one of Kirishima's rebounds was an old friend of theirs. It wasn't something he had heard through Kirishima, but through a friend of theirs. It was early in his shift, sitting on his favorite roof, overlooking the city blocks when Ashido came to join him.

"You better have my coffee," Bakugou growled.

"Yanno most people say thank you," Ashido said, passing over his coffee.

It was all minor chit chat til something sparked his interest.

"I'm so glad you two are back together," Ashido had said. "I was really worried that Kirishima and (nameless friend) were going to hit it off."

It made him choke on his coffee for a moment. What the fuck had she said?

"What?"

"Oh! Shit!" she exclaimed. "I thought you two talked about… Oh no! No! No!"

"We said we weren't going to talk about our past hookups," Bakugou grumbled. The back of his mind he was fucking furious. Of all the damn people- why him ?

Gulping back his coffee, letting it burn down his throat, he only felt his rage build more. This was why he didn't want to know where the fuck Kirishima had been. Shit like this!

Tossing his cup down, he didn't say a word as he left his rooftop. Ashido called after him and he figured she was even calling Kirishima to warn him.

But Bakugou didn't go home. Instead he went back to the office, told them he was done for the day and changed back to his street clothes.

When Kirishima found him two hours later, it was early afternoon and Bakugou was shit face in the bar near their flat.

"Katsuki?" Kirishima asked, coming over towards him, taking the glass away from him.

"That ( nameless someone ) bastard? Out of everyone? Really…?" Bakugou couldn't even look up, he just stared at his fingers placed on the table. His palms itched and he wanted to hit something- anything but Kirishima. "I thought he left town years ago."

"Let's not talk about this, ok?" Kirishima said, taking him by the arm and helping him stand as he was stumbling.

Pushing Kirishima away, Bakugou slammed money down on the table and attempted to walk out. Was this his breaking point? He had seen the little, young twinks Kirishima usually went for- always made him wonder in the end why the fuck Kirishima was ever with him. He sure as fuck wasn't all lean and small- and he sure as hell wasn't pretty. He knew Kirishima had a weakness for a pretty face, and this only proved it.

Making his way out the street, the sun was bright and it caused him to trip, falling to the ground.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima yelled, running to help him back up.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. He knew he was drunk and he was hurt- and he was mad. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Katsuki…" Kirishima whispered.

"Stay at your parents," he said, stumbling down the street, finding his way back to his flat, only to fall in the door and pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 - Prompt Touch**

Six Months ago… at the beginning of the break up…

It felt wrong the moment he walked out of their flat. Kirishima had been holding back the tears, but the moment he made it to the street corner- they were steadily falling. Why had he left? Why didn't he just talk to Bakugou? They had been through so much between school and this- why was this the breaking point?

Was it because Bakugou got jealous? Was it because they both worked too much? Was it just… everything?

By the time he made it to his parent's house, Kirishima was a blubbering mess. Laying back in his old room, the futon cold with just him in it- he regretting leaving.

Maybe Bakugou would call or text him and they would work this out. All he wanted was to turn back time, and to be held by Bakugou right now.

He didn't leave his room for three days. Just stayed in there- crying himself to sleep. It was fucking miserable. His parents brought in food for him, though he barely touched it. Staring at the old pictures in his phone of him and Bakugou- going through Bakugou's social media, begging for something to update- this was Kirishima's hell.

He had to get back to work, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt like a shell of himself- hallowed out and emotions rubbed raw. Even at work, he was not his cheerful self and his coworkers saw this. His intern was worried, though Kirishima pushed him away too. He felt guilty for admitting that he had thought of the intern. It was true though. That intern was giving him the attention he craved- the attention he wanted Bakugou to give him.

He knew Bakugou loved him- dammit he knew this! Bakugou wasn't the type to just put up with someone to be nice. Bakugou wasn't heartbreak in Bakugou's eyes when he told him he was leaving, still haunts him. Bakugou may be tough and brash- but he could easily read his eyes- had been able to for years now.

The moment their friends found out, they all came rushing to him. Kaminari offering for him to stay at his place, though Kirishima was hoping this was all temporary. Bakugou needed him! He needed Bakugou! They had been together for so many years…

He begged that they went and check on Bakugou for him. He hated to think about Bakugou alone, dealing with this, and wanted so badly to be just wrapped up in his arms.

"I shouldn't have left," he admitted one day at lunch with Kaminari.

"Dude, you two need to talk… like yesterday," Kaminari said.

"Do you think Bakugou ever talks ?" he asked.

"You do have a point," Kaminari said.

"How is he?"

"Shitty… and even more moody than ever, if you can imagine."

Oh he definitely could. He had been through Bakugou's shitty moods more often than he cared to admit. Oddly, they never affected him all that much. Bakugou never took the shit out on him- more so just ranted. Kirishima listened, gave him two cents- let Bakugou curse him, then it was over. A lot of people didn't understand how Bakugou was, and he did.

A sigh and Kirishima pushed his food away. Lately he didn't have an appetite at all. Getting his phone back out, he checked for any missed messages, praying Bakugou finally had messaged him.

"You know he isn't gonna message first," Kaminari said, "he's too damn prideful."

Kirishima knew this- he knew this all too damn well. But there was this little spark of hope that he held onto, thinking that maybe Bakugou would message or even call.

"Maybe you should message him first," Kaminari suggested.

"I can't," he mumbled, and even as much as he wanted too, he couldn't. "I am the one who left. Maybe he is happier now that I'm gone. I'll just look pathetic if I call now."

Kaminari just sadly shook his head. He spent the rest of lunch thinking about how much he fucked one of the best things he had in his life.

* * *

It was hard, he wanted to just see Bakugou. He had seen Bakugou for the last decade almost every damn day and going a couple weeks without, it all felt so foreign to him. There were many times when he wasn't even thinking and took the usual train he did after work- finding himself on that damn block near the flat.

Kirishima's heart would race when he realized what he had done. It wouldn't have been so bad if this only happened once, but it happened more times than he cared to admit. Many moments he found himself boarding the wrong train, only to sigh and get off at the next stop to reroute him back on the correct train.

It wasn't just that. He found out all the dumb shit he use to text Bakugou all day long- he didn't have that anymore. So many times he took pictures of weird shit, or cute kitties- usually sending them to Bakugou. Now, he just stared at the pictures, then deleting them when he realized what he did.

Even at work when he managed to take down a huge villain- it had even made the news. Out of instinct, he pulled his phone out- his finger hovering over Bakugou's icon, ready to call him. He loved to call and tell Bakugou the story- then assure Bakugou he was ok. Usually it meant Bakugou demanded to check him out that evening when he got back home- making sure he wasn't banged up or anything.

That feeling of loneliness was so deep- he never thought he could fill this feeling. Bakugou wasn't just his boyfriend. He was his best friend, his lover- his fucking life.

Most days he just kept his phone in his pocket, surprised at how long his phone battery actually lasted when he wasn't messaging Bakugou all day, or doing dumb shit.

The sadness was so fucking deep at times he could barely breathe. Clutching his chest- feeling like a piece of his damn soul have been ripped from him. He craved to hug Bakugou, to feel his touch once more.

How does one go from revolving their entire fucking life around someone- to just not?

That was the question he asked himself over and over.

They had merged their damn lives so much, all those years, and now what? He was just supposed to carry on as if nothing happen?

Even if he did just carry on, there was that emptiness of something missing.

* * *

"You are moping around too damn much!" his intern had squeaked at him. "I hear there is a huge hero party going on tonight!"

"Then go to it," he said, kicking a rock on the sidewalk, watching as it bounced over the payment.

"You know they won't just let an intern in!" his intern whined.

"Then get someone from the agency to take you," he grumbled.

A pout and the intern grew quiet. Kirishima hated this. His agency had him work with these interns because he was so friendly and worked well with them. Lately he had not been much of a mentor, and he knew it was wrong, but his mind was all on his own self pity.

After walking a few blocks on their patrol- Kirishima had realized just how shitty he had been with his intern. A huge sigh and he clapped the intern on the back.

"Fine, be ready by eight," Kirishima said.

His intern cheered and skipped down the block. Kirishima chuckled a little bit seeing him so happy. As he thought about it, he had not laughed in weeks. Strange how that happened since his mind was overtaken with the breakup.

Now he had to work himself up to go to a damn party.

* * *

The last thing he expected was to see his old friends there. Kirishima and his intern walked in, and he immediately saw Kaminari, Sero and Ashido.

"I got you in," he said, "now go have fun."

His intern chirped and ran off. Shaking his head, if something so simple could bring him happiness. Ducking out the room, he wanted to find the bar. He was in dire need of some whiskey before mingling.

What he was not expecting was to see Bakugou leaning over the bar, looking in his direction. Dipping behind another guy, Kirishima was able to peak and see Bakugou turn back to his drink.

He wanted to so badly go over to Bakugou. They were in the same room- this was his chance.

Taking a deep breath, Kirishima tried to psyche himself up. This was the man he had been best friends with for the last decade. He could go up and talk to him, and say everything he wanted to say.

Turning back and looking over at the bar, he saw Bakugou wrap his arm around another guy, smirk down at him and lead him out the room. Kirishima knew that damn smirk too- it melted him so many times in the best fucking ways.

Kirishima felt his heart drop into his stomach. All he could do was stand there and watch as Bakugou left out the room with some twink.

It took him a second, but he quickly followed behind them. Maybe it was nothing and his mind playing tricks on him.

But it wasn't. He watched as Bakugou kissed the guy before pushing him into a room.

Kirishima grabbed at his own chest- it hurt so fucking bad. He needed out of the mansion. Racing back from where he came, he dove out the doors, taking a huge gulp of fresh air. Tears were streaming down his face as a sob exploded from his lips.

How had Bakugou moved on so fast?

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through his contacts- finding the one person Bakugou loathed with a steaming passion. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kirishima pressed his finger on the contact- listening to the phone ring.

"Kirishima?" he voice said.

"Hey," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Wanna maybe go grab a drink or something?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 - Free Day ! FINAL CHAPTER**

Present time...

That evening, Bakugou's head was pounding and his palms were all scraped up. He was somehow in his bed, and in his boxers. There were pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. What the fuck? Last he remembered was seeing Kirishima… or had he dreamed that? Did he really push Kirishima away, after he got him back?

"Oh, you finally woke up," Kirishima said, leaning in the doorway.

"If my head didn't hurt so fucking much… I'd blast you right now," Bakugou grumbled.

He wanted it all to be not true. He knew they both had fucked up, hell, he knew he was the cause of their separation anyway. He had probably fucked around twice as much as Kirishima had anyway- just this was his breaking point.

Kirishima never said anything, he just walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the glass of water to his lips so he could drink back his pills.

"You can't rid of me that easily," Kirishima said, setting the glass down and running his hand down his face.

"Why him?!" Bakugou screamed, despite his head.

"I was wanting to hurt you," Kirishima admitted. "It was very early in the break-up and I wanted you to find out… well then that is. I posted pictures of us on social media… hoping you would see them. I um… might have seen you leave a party with some guy…"

"Fuck… I stayed off your page for months," Bakugou whispered, "It hurt…" he couldn't finish as it all came flooding back to him.

Kirishima's arms wrapped around him as he kissed his forehead. "It wasn't anything serious, I promise."

"How long?" Bakugou asked.

"Just a couple weeks… but he left for America again," Kirishima said.

"And if he hadn't?"

"That doesn't matter," Kirishima said, pushing his hair back. "He isn't what I wanted… or want."

Of all the shit they had done, this one bothered him the most. He would have rather had him fuck all of Tokyo before ( nameless someone ). A sigh and he just sat there, Kirishima holding him. He really didn't want Kirishima gone, but he wanted the image in his head gone.

Kirishima pulled back and pushed his hair off his forehead. "Katsuki… we need to actually talk."

"Then fucking talk!" he growled, sitting back and laying his arm over his eyes. His head was throbbing so fucking hard.

"No, Katsuki," Kirishima said, " We need to talk. If we want this work, we need to actually talk."

A sigh, and Bakugou knew Kirishima was right. They had been through too much, for too long to just let all this go. Grabbing for Kirishima, he pulled him to his side, kissing the top of his head.

"I didn't mean it," he whispered, "please don't go back to your parents."

"That's a good start," Kirishima said, his hand laid on his chest.

* * *

Even though his head was pounding, Bakugou and Kirishima laid in the bed and talked . More so Kirishima talked, Bakugou listened. At times he would mumble how he felt, which only made Kirishima hold him tighter.

They talked about how they both had worked so damn much, putting their hero status above everything else- making them miserable, not happy.

They talked about the lack of attention they gave each other- Kirishima started to cry, only to have Bakugou kiss him quiet, soothing him.

They even talked about all the sexual exploits they had gone through- every single one of them. Bakugou couldn't remember all his flavors names- Kirishima laughing and calling him colorful names as they went through it.

Kirishima explained the few weeks with ( nameless friend ) and explained that even though he got the attention he was seeking- something was still missing.

They both blamed themselves for what had happened, though in the end, it was just a matter of everything and the combination of it.

"I waited for you to text me… call me…" Kirishima said.

"Same," Bakugou admitted.

"Fuck!" Kirishima exclaimed. "We are such dumb asses!"

"Yes, you are," Bakugou said, chuckling a little bit and kissing Kirishima. Rolling Kirishima on his back, Bakugou was kissing down his neck, hands moving under his shirt. He loved feeling the tight, hard muscles under his palm, and the way Kirishima's squirmed under him. "Never leave me again," he muttered against Kirishima's skim. "Even if I tell you to leave."

"...Katsuki."

"I fucking mean it!" he about yelled, lifting up and staring down at Kirishima. "Don't even fucking leave me… ever! I can't… I can't do this anymore!"

Kirishima sat up, and Bakugou lifted to his knees. Both of them sitting on the bed and Kirishima's hands on Bakugou's thighs. Somehow tears had started to fall down Bakugou's face, though he wasn't outwardly sobbing. He couldn't stop them though- each tear racing down his cheek, dripping off his chin.

"Hey," Kirishima whispered, wiping the tears from Bakugou's cheeks. "I love you, and even after you told me to leave… I couldn't."

This time Bakugou did sob. Lunging forward, he hid his face in Kirishima's shirt, both of them falling back to the mattress. Arms wrapped around him as fingers went into his hair. He held Kirishima tightly, never wanting to let go.

This was who he loved, this was who he always wanted to be with, this was who he could not live without.

Those months without Kirishima were some of the darkest of his life. He never wanted to go through this again. He never wanted to be without Kirishima.

"I love you," Bakugou whispered, barely able to be heard.

A gasp and Kirishima was taking his face in his hands, kissing him. Rolling over on his back, Bakugou felt Kirishima's weight over his body, and held him tighter. His hands moving over Kirishima's body as if he were touching him for the first time.

Quickly shedding their clothes, Bakugou needed Kirishima at that moment more than he ever did. Gasping, kissing, touching- he found his legs spreading and pulling back. "Eijirou…" Bakugou begged, arching his body, feeling Kirishima's lips press to his.

Kirishima was slow as he entered him. Holding him tight, Bakugou wanted all of Kirishima. Gasping and chanting his name over and over, fresh tears fell on his cheeks, and tears from Kirishima falling on his face.

He had never been so open and vulnerable in his life. His weak spot was the man inside of him. Sobbing out, he heard Kirishima chant his love in his ear, kissing his neck.

It was slow, deep and intimate. Bakugou felt every emotion he had kept bottled inside of him explode out like his quirk. Rocking slowly, their mouth's met again, Kirishima holding him as tight as he could.

He never wanted to let go, he wanted to just stay like this. Both of them coming together, and Bakugou still held him tightly. More labored breaths and his heart was still racing. Taking Kirishima's hand, Bakugou placed it over his heart.

"Katsuki..." Kirishima whispered, kissing him once more, not removing his hand from his chest.

After a few moments, Kirishima slid out of him, rolling them on their sides. He felt Kirishima's release slipping from his bottom, but he didn't want to lose this moment with him. Hands slowly moving over the other's body, small kisses shared.

"Marry me," Kirishima whispered.

"What?" he asked, his eyes meeting Kirishima's.

"Marry me," Kirishima repeated.

Bakugou wouldn't lie. That thought had crossed his mind many times over the years. He never knew how Kirishima felt about marriage, and just always had him there.

"You want a ring or something?" he joked.

"I have rings!" Kirishima said, his cheeks turning the color of his hair as he took Bakugou's hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Then how the fuck are you proposing to me and not giving me a damn ring?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

Kirishima got to laughing and damn if Bakugou didn't miss that sound. It rang through the room as Kirishima let him go and got off the bed.

"Only you would demand a proper proposal," Kirishima said, still laughing.

"You're damn right!" Bakugou said, sitting up and watching as Kirishima moved over to his dresser digging around.

When he turned around, he had a black velvet box in his hand.

"So… after I moved back in," Kirishima said, a hand moving behind his neck rubbing as he talked. "I was walking home one evening and saw these in the store window…"

"So you've just been holding onto these?" Bakugou asked.

"Was waiting for the right time," Kirishima admitted. "I was going to plan some romantic shit."

"Of course you fucking would," Bakugou said, then glared over at Kirishima. "Well! Are you going to fucking ask me?!"

"I already did!" Kirishima squealed.

"No!" Bakugou growled. "Do that shit right! I want your ass down on one knee!"

Another laugh and Kirishima walked over where Bakugou was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Of all the things to be traditional over," Kirishima joked.

"Eijirou!" Bakugou warned.

"Ok! Ok!" Kirishima laughed.

Then the mood quickly changed over. Kirishima did drop to one knee, right there in their bedroom. Opening the box, holding the box in one hand, he took Bakugou's with his other. He saw two rings, black bands with a simple small ruby in the band. They couldn't have been more perfect.

"Katsuki," Kirishima said, "We have been through hell and back. Even being away from you, I realized I can't live without you."

"Same," Bakugou whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off Kirishima. The way his hand shook holding his, the quiver in his voice. If the moment had not been so intense at that moment, he might even have laughed. Here was the man he couldn't live without- shaking with emotion over something he already asked him.

"Bakugou Katsuki…" Kirishima started. "Will you marry me?"

"On one condition," Bakugou said, squeezing Kirishima's hand.

He saw the clear gulp from Kirishima. "Anything."

"Promise you'll make me drink that shitty juice, every morning," he said, chuckling a little bit.

"Oh gotdammit, Katsuki!" Kirishima laughed. "I was trying to do this right!"

"And as always, we will fuck it up," Bakugou said, smirking down at Kirishima.

"Well let's always fuck it up, together."

"Now give me my damn ring!"

Another laugh and Kirishima was taking a ring from the box, sliding it on Bakugou's finger. Reaching for the box, Bakugou got the other out, putting it on Kirishima's hand. Pulling Kirishima to him, kissing him deeply, he couldn't have been happier.

They will definitely fuck things up- together.

**FIN**


End file.
